


Call It What It Is

by Cashley



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot and her "weirdness".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It What It Is

Margot was not in love. To her that word had no meaning. However, lust… now there’s a word with substance. It had become a part of her. Assimilating the spaces between her heart that had long ago been cleaved away from the torture that she endured by her kin. She saw it in Alana too, a woman who hungered for passion as Margot did for freedom. Alana was the mirror that she could not escape, exposing Margot’s scars. She didn’t want to rip through Alana; she wanted to weave into the being that was Alana and watch her become undone.


End file.
